


Flavor: Vanilla

by FlyingKiki



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingKiki/pseuds/FlyingKiki
Summary: Vanilla may not be everyone's favorite flavor.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Raven
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Flavor: Vanilla

“Dude that looks nasty.”

Tim hissed as he tried taking off his uniform. He sent a Jason the best withering glare he could muster through the haze of pain. Killer Croc had gotten him good in the fight earlier, taking a large swipe along the left hip. He gingerly tried to peel his uniform away from the wound. He stumbled towards the med bay where Alfred was already waiting to help treat his wounds.

Dropping cowl, gloves, and utility belt on the table, Tim walked towards the med table. He tried his best to hoist himself on the table without aggravating the wounds too much. What little movement he did though still had blood oozing out of the claw marks. Tim groaned.

“Those are quite a few, Master Tim.” Alfred inspected the wounds worriedly before pulling all medical supplies closer.

Tim groaned as Alfred tried to tug some of his uniform out of the way. He didn’t bother pulling off the rest of his top, Tim didn’t see the need to. “Yeah. That fight was nasty.”

“You have such bad shape, Drake.” Damian commented from the entrance of the med bay. He crossed his arms and gave his older brother an annoyed look.

Tim craned his neck to glare at the little monster of a 10 year-old. “Says the kid that got throw into the sewer.”

“You should go take a shower, Master Damian,” commented Alfred while prepping some of the gauzes.

“Yeah, buddy.” Jason sauntered into the med bay, patting Damian on the head as he passed him. “You stink.”

Damian growled. “Shut up, Todd.”

Tim sighed and leaned back on the table with his elbows to give Alfred better access to the wound. He looked between Jason and Damian, and gave them both a withering glare. “Don’t you to two have anything better to do than stand around here? Like maybe help Bruce with the report?”

“Nah, I hate filing reports,” Jason shrugged and noisily plunked down in one of the steel med chairs. “You’re more entertaining.”

“I like seeing you in pain.” Damian replied, not bothering to move from the entrance of the med bay.

Tim winced as Alfred began cleaning out the wound. “Geez, I feel loved.”

Alfred struggled with cleaning out the claw mark that extended towards Tim’s back. He tried to push the other half of Tim’s uniform away. “Master Tim, perhaps it’s best you remove your uniform completely. I can’t clean this out properly.”

“Uh, fine.” Tim winced and sat up, struggling to get the other half of his uniform off. Unceremoniously dropping it on the floor next to the med table, he gave Alfred an apologetic look. “I’ll pick it up later.”

“Hm,” Alfred did not seem very impressed. Studying his charge’s abdomen one more time, the old man paused, hummed, and continued with his work.

Jason absently fiddled with his phone. Ignoring Tim’s wince, he looked at the younger man curiously. “You up for some pizza and beer? I know this one place that makes a mean thin crust pizza and that fancy black garlic,”

Damian crossed his arms. “Alfred makes better pizza. Don’t go out and eat trash.”

Briefly looking at the young boy, Alfred his eyes softened slightly and he tilted his head just a little bit. “Thank you, Master Damian,”

Tim inhaled sharply when Alfred stitched one of the claw marks closed. Wincing through the pain, he tried to look at Jason. “Nah, man. I don’t think painkillers and beer is such a good idea tonight. I’m heading home after this,”

“Pfft. Pain meds never stopped me,” Jason swung his feet up on one of the extra med tables, much to Alfred’s annoyance. “Nothing happened to me, see?”

“Hah!” Tim laughed through a rather painful stitch. “Beg to differ.”

“Master Jason, could you be so kind and get one of the bigger gauzes in that medical cabinet next to you?” Alfred did not even bother looking up from tending to Tim’s wound.

“Sure,” Jason stood up and rummaged through the cabinet. Pulling out a couple of gauzes, he walked up to Tim and Alfred and placed them on the medical tray. Looking over Alfred’s shoulder he looked at the wounds and whistled. “That’s gonna scar,” Jason straightened and placed his hands behind his back as he continued to talk to Tim. “Imma give you my scarring cream. It works wonders, like I can walk around shirtless at the beach without having to worry about a shitton of scars. It doesn’t work on all of them, but, hey, the ladies always like some battle scars, so that’s okay. You just got to make sure you rub it in properly into the scar, and –”

Jason paused and blinked at his new discovery. A wide grin grew on his face and he switched his gaze between Tim’s pained face and his pelvis. “You kinky little shit.”

“Your mouth Master Jason!”

“What the?” Blue eyes flew open and Tim gave Jason an incredulous look. “What?”

Jason looked like the cat that ate all the cream and walked around the med table, much to Tim’s complete annoyance. Alfred being above all the petty teasing that would unfold in a few minutes, ignored the two brothers and continued with his work. Jason stopped on the other side of the med table and cast Tim a sly grin.

“Never thought you had a kinky bone in you,” crossing his arms, Jason grinned at Tim’s bewildered expression. He bounced on his heels lightly and cocked his head teasingly. “Always assumed you’d be a vanilla sex kind of guy, but this, you make me proud, baby bird.”

Tim looked beyond bewildered and tried to glare at Jason through the haze of pain. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Jason smirked and easily pointed down at Tim’s exposed hip bone on his uninjured side.

Tim frowned and looked down at what Jason was pointing at. His eyes widened and he immediately turned bright red. “Err,”

Jason tutted softly and gave Tim an amused look. “I didn’t know you were sleeping with someone – or seeing somebody for that matter.”

Still incredibly fluster, Tim leaned heavily on his arms and tried he best not to pitch forward and punch the shit eating grin off Jason’s face. He winced when Alfred silently continued patching him up. _How long did this take?!_ “That’s none of your business, Jason.”

Jason looked delighted. “So there is someone!” He clapped his hands in glee once and bounced on his heels, his white tuft of hair falling into his eyes. “Who?”

“What’s going on?” An unmasked Batman stepped into the med bay and skeptically watched Jason patronize Tim.

Damian crossed his arms and threw an uninterested look at his father. “Jason is interrogating Tim about his sex life.”

Bruce threw his 10-year old son a bewildered look while trying to listen in on what Jason was saying. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation, Bruce was sure he needed a Tylenol to fight off the migraine that was slowly starting to build. Looking down at his son, he basically told him to scram. “Go to bed, Damian.”

“But –”

“Take a shower and go to bed. You reek,”

Damian frowned and turned on his heels, marching out of the med bay. Satisfied that at least his minor son was out of the room for whatever sex talk Jason was shouting to high heavens, Bruce sighed. Sometimes it was hard being a father.

“It’s none of your business, Jason.” Tim frowned, his blush still wild and red on his face.

“I make it my business!”

“No you –” Tim paused as Bruce appeared next to Jason. Jason also stopped teasing but continued to give Tim a wide grin.

“Are you alright?” Bruce asked looking at his son.

Tim shrugged. “Yeah. We’re almost done anyway. It’s not too bad after all,”

“Hmm,” Bruce nodded. Surveying Tim’s body for any other injuries, his eyes stopped at Tim’s hip. He felt his jaw tighten just a fraction of an inch and he stared at the little red marks on his son’s pelvis. Bite marks. Jesus Christ, he respected his son’s private life but – Bruce tried not to roll his eyes in exasperation. Ignoring Jason’s snickering, Bruce looked back up into the eyes of a highly embarrassed Tim, and he raised an eyebrow. “Make sure to invite your girlfriend to dinner with us one of these days.”

And with that, Bruce turned and left his two sons. He badly needed a Tylenol. Parenting grown men was hard. He could hear Jason howl with laughter.

“Ha!” Jason grinned, taking extreme pleasure out of the embarrassing situation.

Tim groaned loudly in embarrassment and threw himself back on the table, slightly wincing at the impact. Alfred sent him an amused look before finishing up his work.

~

It was close to midnight once Tim finally, _finally_ , made it back to his apartment. He was still in substantial amount of pain, and embarrassment, once he pulled himself into his apartment. All he wanted was to crawl into bed, down a couple more painkillers, and sleep through tomorrow. Adult or not, it was mortifying to have your parent discover how _active_ your sex life could be.

The hallway lights were on when he stepped into his apartment. He was sure that he had switched off all lights remotely. He was also sure that his security system would have detected an intruder. Surveying the hallway for any signs of an intruder, he visibly relaxed when he spotted a pair of familiar boots neatly stacked against his running shoes. Tim smiled.

Sighing softly, Tim pulled off his shoes and placed them next to the boots. Dropping off his keys in the little bowl in the foyer, he padded silently into his huge living room. Walking quietly towards his huge black sofa, he quirked his lips at the sight of long, pale legs and soft swell of a butt with black lace panties sticking out of a bundle of grey throw blanket. Smiling softly at the familiar sight, his gaze lingered at the tempting ass that peeked out of the blanket.

Walking around the sofa, Tim faintly wondered if he should wake her. Thinking it would be best to wake her so she could move into the bedroom with him (since he was in no capacity to pick her up, lest potentially bust his stitches), Tim slowly crouched down and gently touched the bundle of blanket where he could see a bunch of hair poking out.

“Hey,” Tim whispered softly, smiling when the blankets stirred.

Sleepy purple eyes popped out of the blankets. They blinked sleepily at him before a hand underneath the blankets pulled the blanket away and her face came into view. “Hey,”

Tim reached out and pushed some errand purple hair away from her face. “I didn’t know you’d be coming over tonight,”

Her lips quirked a fraction of an inch and she sat up, allowing the blanket to pool around her bare legs. She watched him crouched by the sofa and she eyed him carefully. “Dick mentioned Killer Croc’s attack tonight and I heard what happened.” Her gaze dropped to his torso. She placed her hand on his arm propped on the sofa and gently tugged him onto the sofa. “I slipped out of the tower as soon as I could.”

Tim grunted softly and sat down next to her, wincing slightly at the movement. Smiling at her, he dropped his hand on her bare thigh and squeezed. “Thanks, Rae.” He eyed her curiously.

Raven pushed her purple hair out of her eyes and stared at him. “Do you want something to eat?”

Tim tilted his head and sent her an amused look. “You’re gonna cook?”

“Hmm,” Raven stood up and smirked when Tim eyed her bare legs appreciatively. She nudged his hand away with her knee when it creeped up her leg and under the oversized shirt she was wearing. “I’ll go make us something to drink.”

Tim chuckled and watched her disappear into his kitchen. He heard her pull out their mugs from cupboards and other items she’d need for making coffee and tea. “You didn’t have to sneak out tonight, Rae,” he called into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I know. But I know you,” there was a soft clatter in the kitchen followed by the familiar aroma of coffee. “You’re going to pull your stitches and I’d rather you don’t bleed all over the bed. We just changed the sheets.”

Tim watched Raven reappear into his living with two steaming mugs. A small, playful smile was dancing on her lips as she handed him his coffee and she carefully sat down next to him. “I am touched over your concern of our bedsheets,” he teased and squeezed her thigh.

Raven hid her smile behind her mug and took a small sip. Carefully draping one of her legs over his left leg, she settled comfortably into the couch. Tim’s hand absently stroked her leg and they settled back comfortably.

Tim ran over the evening’s events to her, detailing parts of the fight and Killer Croc’s motive that evening. Raven did not look pleased for the most part of Tim’s storytelling.

“That was a reckless move,” Raven frowned.

Tim shrugged. “He would have gotten away with the kryptonite,”

“Still reckless.” She rolled her eyes when Tim chuckled. Pulling her leg away from his lap, she grabbed Tim’s empty coffee mug and placed their mugs on the coffee table in front of them. Sitting up next to him, she raised an eyebrow. “Take your shirt off.”

Tim grinned at her and his left hand slid up her bare thigh teasingly. “If you want me naked all you have to do is ask.”

Her lips twitched at his playfulness. “I want to save our bedsheets. Those are my favorite,”

Tim chuckled and slowly tried to remove his white t-shirt. Wincing when he raised his arms, Raven leaned forward and helped him remove the shirt. Sighing, he leaned back to get more comfortable on the sofa with his both of his arms draped over the back of the couch and watched Raven inspect his upper body carefully. His eyes softened. “You don’t have to heal me you know,”

Raven’s expression softened and she offered him a smile. “I want to.” Gently placing her hand on his chest, she leaned forward and offered him a soft kiss on the lips.

Pulling back, Raven started pulling the bloody bandages away from Tim’s body. She paid rapt attention for any discomfort and her frown deepened when she saw the four claw marks that ran across his side. She recognized Alfred’s handiwork easily with the neat stitching but she frowned at how red and bloody the wound remained. She gently touched the side of the wound making Tim inhale sharply and his stomach contract. A little blood slowly oozed out of the stitched wound.

“Sorry,” Raven whispered, she cast an apologetic look at Tim. She sat up straighter and concentrated on the wound. Her hands began to softly flash white and they hovered over the wound as she slowly began the process of healing Tim.

Over the months they had been together, Tim discovered that he enjoyed the feeling of Raven’s powers slipping into and over his body. Despite how people would describe her as cold and deadly, her powers were warm and gentle when they could be. He quickly learned how giving and warm Raven could be, a side which only a very few knew about.

Tim felt the pain of his wound slowly ebb away and his body warmed as Raven’s healing process slowly finished. He felt the familiar tingle of skin restoring. He stared at Raven as she kept an intent eye on his wound. When the soft glow of her hands slowly faded away, he watched her sigh softly and gently ran her left hand along his now injury-free side. His muscles contracted at the warm touch and his body felt infinitely better than it had moments ago.

“There,” whispered Raven. She blinked, feeling a bit woozy from using her healing powers. She cast Tim a small satisfied smile. “Not even a scar.” Her fingers danced over his now healed side and watched the muscle contract under her touch.

Tim grinned and pulled her closer, tucking her into his side. His left hand slid down her back and rested on the dip of her hips. “I have the best and most beautiful doctor to heal me.” Tim kissed the crown of her head.

Raven chuckled into his neck. “You don’t think Alfred will be jealous?” She absently allowed her fingers to dance across his chest, tracing faint scars and moving along defined muscle.

“Al can tend wounds just fine. But he’s not as beautiful as you,” Tim grinned at Raven, who rolled her eyes in response. He absently stroked her hip and made himself more comfortable on the sofa just holding her.

Tucking her head under Tim’s chin, she relaxed hearing his steady breathing and heartbeat. Her fingers absently danced across his chest, tracing scars, and muscle lines and watching as his muscle contracted under her fingertips. Her hand stopped however along Tim’s abs (one of her favorite body parts on him, really), when she caught sight of something embarrassingly familiar.

“Is that?” Raven pushed herself into an upright position and stared Tim’s pelvis, exposed by his low hanging sweatpants.

“Oh,” Tim laughed sheepishly and watched as Raven stared at the love bite on the lower right side of his abdomen, just where his sharp v-line began. Her handiwork from the other night. “I forgot that was there.”

Raven blinked. “And everyone saw this?” To her horror Tim nodded.

“Bruce said to bring my girlfriend over for dinner,”

“Bruce saw?” Raven sighed loudly and dropped her head on Tim’s chest. She listened to Tim’s heartbeat, feeling totally mortified. She felt Tim soothingly rub her back.

“So, would you?”

She lifted her head and gave him a confused look. “Would I what?”

“Come over to the manor for dinner?”

They’ve been together for close to a year already but kept their relationship mostly to themselves. Tim respected that Raven was a very private person. Mainly because they wanted to stay out of the prying eyes of the media. And he knew she worried over Bruce’s reaction over them being in a relationship. Bruce was after all part of the Justice League that once shunned Raven for her demon heritage, that was a wound that Tim knew Raven still carried out around with her. He watched as a look of worry crossed her face.

“They’ll love you.”

Tim gave her an assuring smile and squeezed her hip. He felt his insides warm when she offered him a small smile. He knew that he was lucky to catch these quiet moments with Raven.

“Okay,” she breathed softly and smiled when Tim’s smile widened. Leaning forward, she offered him a long kiss and leaned into him. Pulling away, she tapped his chest with her fingertips and eyed him seriously. “But only after a couple of weeks. I don’t want Batman’s first impression of me being the secret girlfriend that gave his son a hickey next to his penis. My history with him isn’t all too great to begin with.”

Tim laughed and tucked her into his side. His hand slid down her back and sneakily slipped over her lace clad ass. Tim was always very touchy and he grinned when Raven wiggled her ass a little. Absently playing with the edge her underwear, he cleared this throat. “Well, fat chance,” he began. “Jason was there and I doubt he’ll ever let us live this down.”

“Ugh,” Raven dropped her head against his chest.

Tim chuckled. “Jason is an asshole sometimes.”

“All of the time,” Raven mumbled into his chest.

Tim squeezed her hip and nudged her gently. “He said he was surprised that I was into kinky stuff,”

“Oh?” Raven looked up at him and threw him a bewildered look.

Tim grinned playfully when he realized he caught her attention. Cupping her ass, he gave her butt cheek a gentle squeeze. “He said he thought I was only into vanilla sex.”

Raven propped herself up on his chest and raised an eyebrow at a highly amused Tim. “Vanilla sex?”

Tim gave her a cheeky grin and gave her butt another hearty squeeze. “Right?”

Raven pressed her body against his and kissed the underside of his chin. She tutted and sent him a playful grin before casting her eyes down his body and allowing her hand to trail down his chest and abs. Her fingertips ghosted over the dips of his abs and she watched in satisfaction as his muscles contracted. Sliding her palm further down she, smiled when Tim shifted and her hand lay dangerously low on his lower abdomen and she teasingly slid her fingers along the love bite by the sharp v-cut of his hips. “Jason has no idea what he’s talking about,” hummed Raven lowly and smirked when Tim inhaled sharply.

Raven’s fingers teasingly slipped over his low hung sweatpants and she watched in satisfaction at the growing bulge in front of her. She felt him shift and inhale deeply. Raven hummed softly when Tim pulled her closer, relishing the warm press of her body against his.

Nipping his chin playfully, Raven sat up and pressed her hands on his chest. With one fluid motion, she straddled him and rolled her hips into his. Sighing softly at the movement, Tim gripped her the swell of her hips tightly, knowing she’d enjoy the pressure.

Raven rolled her hips and felt his hard cock press against her core. She felt her body burn with desire as she relished the warm contact of their bodies. She felt the Tim’s strong emotions possessively lap against her, she practically purred as her own emotions tangled with his. Gripping his broad shoulders for support, she pitched forward and kissed Tim.

Long, callused fingers gripped her hips roughly, pushing her hips sharply into his. Tim groaned at the contact and allowed one of his hands to slip under her shirt and travel up her bare back. He caught her lips in a heady, desperate kiss. Each kiss was dragging out something primal within them and his fingers dug into her hips, earning him a satisfying roll of her hips and a soft moan.

Raven pulled back slightly, trying to desperately catch her breath. Shifting under her, Tim sat up and made swift work to rid her of her t-shirt. Relishing the feel of skin to skin contact, he sighed softy and kissed her neck. He felt his cock twitch painfully as Raven continued her dangerous rhythm against him. He felt her fingers dig into his shoulders as his hand teasingly ghosted over her left breast before sliding behind her head and tangling into her purple hair. Tugging her hair gently, he angled her head and stole a searing kiss, tongue sliding over hers, and drinking a throaty moan greedily.

“ _Please,”_

Only Raven could ignite such a delicious, delirious fire within him. Groaning softly, he easily picked her up and laid her onto their oversized couch. One of the main reasons why they bought this ridiculously big couch was for couch sex, if they were being honest. Easily tugging off his sweatpants and underwear and her lacy panties, he pressed himself on top of her and hiked her left leg around his hip.

“Fuck,” Tim breathed into her neck at the sensation of her wet, hot heat brush against his cock. Groping her breast, he kissed her neck softly before nibbling on the tender flesh. Pulling away, he kissed her soundly on the lips and nipped her lower lip earning a soft groan and a tantalizing roll of her hips.

“ _Tim,_ ”

Humming softly, Tim lowered his head and captured one of Raven’s nipples in between his lips. Suckling and nibbling at the perk peak, Tim felt his cock throb painfully at the intoxicating keening noises Raven was making. He palmed her other breast and rolled the other nipple in between his finger.

“I need you,”

It was like a mad scramble of limbs, as Raven became desperate for release. Releasing her nipple, Tim quickly came to his knees in between her legs and positioned his cock at her entrance. Holding her writhing hips and greedily drinking in her disheveled hair and hooded eyes, Tim felt a mad rush of emotions for the intoxicating woman below him. Squeezing her hip, he quickly entered her hot heat in one fluid motion and pressed his whole body over her. Filling her to the hilt, both of them groaned loudly.

“ _Yes!”_

Their movements were loud, wet, and frantic. With what limited space they had left on the couch, Raven wrapped both of her legs around Tim’s hips and frantically met each of his thrusts with her hips, moaning at the delicious friction. She felt full and hot, and so dangerously close of toppling over the edge.

Raven’s fingers dug into hard biceps as Tim continued to fill her to the hilt, his movements more frantic and his groans hot against her ear. Hiking up her right leg just a little higher, Raven clenched around his cock and she let out a throaty moan as he continued to hit just the right spot. She arched her back and pressed herself into his hard body.

“ _Raven. Fuck,”_

 _“Tim – Oh!”_ Raven closed her eyes, dangerously close to her own orgasm.

Tim whispered her name like a prayer and pistoned into her, their hips meeting in a frantic haze. The wet sound of sex and moans filled the living room. Groaning loudly, he felt stars explode behind his eyes and felt his release explode just as Raven clenched around him and moaned his name. Collapsing on top of her, they frantically they rode out their orgasms. Tim nibbled her neck, making her moan and clench around his cock.

After a few more strokes, they collapsed against each other in a sweaty tangle of limbs. Raven felt herself slowly come down from the delirious high, and she wrapped her sweaty arms around Tim’s shoulders. Relishing the close contact, she softly squeezed him.

“I love you,” She whispered into his sweaty neck.

Breathing unsteadily against her neck, Tim lifted his head and gave her a languid smile. “I love you too,” he whispered. Leaning down, he tenderly kissed her.

Raven groaned softly as Tim pulled out of her, the sensation sending delicious shivers down her spine. She sighed tiredly when he adjusted their position on the sofa and rolled her on top of him. Gathering her in his arms, Tim kissed her softly once more and pulled her closer. Raven sighed contently as he gently ran his hands up and down her spine. Tim loved to cuddle.

“That was amazing,” he whispered hoarsely into her hair.

Raven chuckled sleepily and snuggled into his embrace further. “So insatiable,”

Tim laughed and squeezed her. “Jason knows shit.”


End file.
